fictions_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Death the Kid
'''Death the Kid '''is one of the main protagonists of ''Soul Eater. ''He is the son of Lord Death and a meister. He suffers from OCD (Obsessive Compulsion Disorder) for symmetry which is actually from his father being the madness embodiment of Law and Order. History Background Soul Eater Personality Abilities As a Shinigami, Death is able to utilize magic much like that of his father for a variety of uses, though he doesn't have all of his father's magical abilities. He possesses Death Arm Blocking (a technique that allows Kid to use his father's shields to block attacks), Death Claw (a technique that allows Kid to produce skull-like arms in which was shown to be used to attach his own arm back together), Shinigami Jets (Kid can create jets by seemingly spawning them) and Beelzebub (Kid can spawn a magical skateboard for the use of flight). Kid is skilled in close combat in a artial dubbed Death God Taijutsu. The distinctive art is divided into different "stances", each focusing on attack or defense. He used this move to easily dominate Black Star and Soul Evans Eater in battle. He also managed to easily outpace Crona in a physical encounter, though he wasn't able to do lasting damage due to the strength of Crona's Black Blood. He was also able to hold his own with the powerful Mosquito and fight against many clowns on the Moon such as the likes of Kaguya. Naturally, Kid is very skilled with guns as he uses the Demon Twin Guns as his weapons of choice whether using them in long-range combat, melee attacks or to mix his gunslinging with his advanced hand-to-hand combat skilled. His skilled enough to easily hit moving targets even whilst Kid himself is moving at high speed. He holds his weapons in an unorthodox manner. The guns are held upside-down, with his pinkies used to pull the triggers. In addition, rather than normal bullets his weapons have the ability to compress his soul wavelength and fire it at a target. This allows him to blast his soul wavelength through his opponent. The attack is more of a dark-like "stream" of energy that fires through the enemy, though it won't open a hole through the opponent. He can also change his guns into large cannons and black rods that appear on the back of Kid's arms. As a Shinigami, Kid has incredible knowledge of souls, and is something of a specialist on the subject. An example of his intellect is that he was able to discover that Free was using an illusion to distract Black Star and Kid. Kid also seems to possess incredible artistic skills, being incredibly precise and accurate when drawing. This is most likely a result of his OCD nature. Due to him being a Shinigami, Stein commented his skills surpass many of Shibusen's students even without attending Shibusen itself. Kid is also shown to be a very skilled meister capable of using two weapons at once with ease. As stated by Maka achieving harmony between three souls at once with ease. Best proof of his ability is the number of different Soul Resonance techniques that Kid and Thompson Sisters are capable to perform. Due to being a Shinigami, Kid possesses a physiology far more advanced than most beings in the series, especially that of Humans. His stated himself that his immune to toxins and heals much faster than any Human can. While in the Book of Eibon, Kid was influenced by the madness of power from the Great Old One of Power, which increases his speed and strength. But this power came at the cost of his sanity, as he then desired to achieve perfect symmetry by destroying all of existence which is a symmetry in nothingness. While under the influence of such madness, Kid has five vertical lines running across his mouth and reformed his outfit into a black suit with a cravat. With these enhanced abilities, he fought Black Star, who was invited into the Hidden Section to determine which two of the meisters is the most powerful. When Kid and Black Star exited the Book of Eibon, they are still under the increased power of madness when they fought Noah. Kid later drew upon Asura's own madness to augment his strength, speed and powerful wavelength, resuming his black suit and cravat. However, Kid lacked the five lines along his mouth, an indication that the madness was not taking a strong hold over him, whether because of his willpower or because Asura's madness was weaker than that of the Great Old One of Power. Although Kid was in danger of losing himself to madness, he was able to resist that sway before the arrival of Maka Albarn's Anti-Demon Wavelength. Kid has a flight-capable skateboard called Beelzebub, which he uses as a form of short distance transportation, though it could be used for long distance as well, as seen to be used for flying to Egypt. His an expert in using a skateboard using it to perform several techniques even to outpace an opponent in battle. Quotes Category:Soul Eater Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Gunmen Category:Males Category:Death Gods Category:Dimwits Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Obsessive Characters Category:Control Freaks Category:Characters With Mental Illness Category:Living Characters Category:Comedic Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Protagonists Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Calm Characters Category:Deities Category:Bombers Category:Pilots Category:Murderers Category:Collector of Souls Category:Characters With Accelerated Healing Category:Characters With Superhuman Strength Category:Speedsters Category:Aristocrats Category:Shieldmen Category:Extravagant Characters Category:Siblings